


Steam

by imimmortalagain



Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Banter, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, Panic, Romance, Sexual Tension, dumbasses in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: “Yeah.” She yawned again, tears pricking at her eyes. “Can y’help me clean off?”“You really are tired.” A humored breath from Yaz’s nose filled the quick silence, “Y’ask like I wasn’t already planning on helping. What kinda girlfriend do you take me for?”There was a pang in the Doctor’s gut, warmth filling her tattered form. It wasn’t the first time that Yaz had said girlfriend and, gods, she prayed that it wasn’t the last time. A lazy smile smeared across her face and Yaz rolled her eyes.“Where’re we going?”“The nearest bathtub is this way.” The Doctor nodded towards an upcoming hallway, head swinging wildly.Yaz skidded to a halt, not alerting the Doctor in the slightest to her intentions and nearly catapulting the Doctor forward and to the floor. She tightened her grip in time to stop the Doctor as well, while drawing a groan from the Doctor’s lips.“Uh, y’good, Yaz?”“Um, yeah, jus’... bathtub?”“To clean off?”Yaz pinched her bottom lip with her teeth and slowly took in a deep breath. “Right.” She risked a step forward, careful to make sure that the Doctor was with her this time.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718578
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_joli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_joli/gifts).



The Doctor ached up and down her body, the flesh was littered with bruises, dirt, scratches, grime, and blood, the receipt of another adventure gone awry. Yaz’s arm curled underneath the Doctor’s armpits, supporting her as best as she could, as they made their way through the corridors of the TARDIS.

The Doctor could’ve supported herself, she was adamant about this but Yaz wouldn’t let her. Yaz had always been protective and caring but ever since they started dating her care had exacerbated to new extremes. The Doctor had found it infuriating, cut, but infuriating. But cute. Mostly cute. Okay, she loved it. As much as she tried to deny it she absolutely melted under the affection-laced care.

She felt a yawn creep up her throat, the adrenaline had already started to dwindle, exhaustion filling the pace in between with a heavy weight. Her eyes started to droop and another yawn fell past her lips. 

“Tired, Doctor?” 

“Yeah.”

“That’s a first.”

“Yeah.” She yawned again, tears pricking at her eyes. “Can y’help me clean off?” 

“You really are tired.” A humored breath from Yaz’s nose filled the quick silence, “Y’ask like I wasn’t already planning on helping. What kinda girlfriend do you take me for?”

There was a pang in the Doctor’s gut, warmth filling her tattered form. It wasn’t the first time that Yaz had said girlfriend and, gods, she prayed that it wasn’t the last time. A lazy smile smeared across her face and Yaz rolled her eyes.

“Where’re we going?”

“The nearest bathtub is this way.” The Doctor nodded towards an upcoming hallway, head swinging wildly.

Yaz skidded to a halt, not alerting the Doctor in the slightest to her intentions and nearly catapulting the Doctor forward and to the floor. She tightened her grip in time to stop the Doctor as well, while drawing a groan from the Doctor’s lips.

“Uh, y’good, Yaz?”

“Um, yeah, jus’... bathtub?”

“To clean off?” 

Yaz pinched her bottom lip with her teeth and slowly took in a deep breath. “Right.” She risked a step forward, careful to make sure that the Doctor was with her this time. 

They turned down the hall the Doctor had gestured towards. The Doctor was comfortably aware of their proximity, it didn’t bother her in the slightest, however, it made her aware of Yaz’s rising temperature and the rapid dance of her heartbeat. “Y’all right, Yaz?”

“M’fine.” Her voice was so tightly wound. “It’s just hot in here.”

“Mhm.” The Doctor nodded, “Y’still have your jacket on. That prolly doesn’t help, does it?”

“No. I’ll, um, I’ll take it off when we reach the bathroom.”

The rest of the walk was spent in an odd silence. The Doctor couldn’t figure it out, that tension. They were just gonna get cleaned off, take a quick bath. Had she said something to upset Yaz? Cross some unspoken, frankly ridiculous line? 

She wanted to ask, going far enough to open her mouth to ask when they finally came across the bathroom and she let her mouth fall shut. 

Yaz threw the door open and helped her through. It was a spacious bathroom, an ornate tub in the corner and beautifully colored tiles making up the floor. The sink was made up of some pearl-looking stone, so smooth and majestic. And the tub? Huge, glass, magnificent. 

She walked the Doctor carefully until she was standing right in front of the lip of the tub. She pressed down gently and the Doctor nearly collapsed into a sitting position. 

She left the Doctor to shut the door before removing her leather jacket and letting it hit the ground with a thick thud. The Doctor slowly turned to the source of the sound before looking back to Yaz.

Yaz made her way back to the Doctor and grabbed the lapels of her coat with unsteady hands. She slowly peeled it from the Doctor’s body, careful to avoid the scratches on her body. Soon enough it was off her arms and she was only sitting on it. 

The Doctor knew what was next but she felt so heavy. Yaz tapped her neck and the Doctor wrapped her arms around Yaz. She pulled herself up as best as she could while the coat disappeared from beneath her, falling to the floor beside the tub.

The Doctor unlaced her fingers and let them fall beside herself while Yaz knelt down and moved forward until she was bracketed by the Doctor’s knees. She softly ran the hem of both of the Doctor’s shirts between her thumb and forefinger, looking up into the Doctor’s slowly closing eyes.

“I’m going to take your shirts off now, as long as it’s okay, of course.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened a fraction, she felt fully awake now. It was ridiculous for her to feel so shocked but she had completely overlooked that taking a bath required nudity in her adrenaline-ridden state. And by extension that meant Yaz washing her off while she was undressed. 

“Doctor?”

Shit. She forced a yawn, “Sorry, sorta dozed off there.” She hoped she was more convincing than she felt in her mind.

“Your shirt?”

“Yeah. 

She pulled the hem of the shirt up, folding over itself as it rid up her body. Once the fabric had reached her lower chest the Doctor raised her arms as high as she comfortably could and Yaz continued to work it off her until she was left in her culottes and bra. 

Yaz tapped the side of the Doctor’s bra and the Doctor nodded with wide eyes that hadn’t yet left Yaz’s. While Yaz focused on the skin and fabric the Doctor was lost in Yaz’s irises, convinced she wouldn’t make it out alive. Yaz reached behind the Doctor and undid the bra quickly before pulling it off her and letting it drop to the floor with a low thud.

The cool air prickled at the Doctor’s dirty skin and her stomach twisted with nerves. She felt so exposed. It was paradoxical, to be with the woman she was the closest with while simultaneously feeling exposed. She crossed her arms over her chest as her nipples started to pebble up. She wanted desperately for it to have happened because of the air but she knew that most likely it wasn’t true.

Luckily, Yaz had avoided the new skin on display focusing solely on the Doctor’s still dressed legs. She reached out to the culottes’ clasp, flicking a flushed face up to the Doctor to receive a honey-limbed nod. She unfastened it and slid the zipper down, the zipping sound filling the silent bathroom. 

She didn’t have to say it this time for the Doctor to know that her arms should be behind Yaz’s neck. She paused for a second, realizing this meant her hands leaving her chest but the soft care on Yaz’s face eased the Doctor’s apprehension. With a light sigh she released her chest and wrapped her hands around Yaz’s neck and Yaz helped support her up as she pulled the culottes off of the sculpted legs.

The Doctor could hear the sound of Yaz’s breath hitching in the air around them, another stark reminder of the silence that filled the room. When she took her seat back on the side of the tub and her hands fell away from Yaz’s neck she no longer felt the need to cover herself, it had started to dissipate in the warmth of Yaz’s care. She felt vulnerable, sure but more importantly she felt safe. 

Yaz made a conscious effort to keep her eyes off the Doctor, she was about to tap the cotton boxer briefs that adorned the Doctor’s upper thighs and crotch but her eyes caught on to the faucet in the background. “Oh.” Her voice was closer to a faint laugh, “I forgot to start the bath.” She stood up momentarily to get the hot water going before returning between the Doctor’s knees.

Steam fogged up the room and humidified the air within a minute and the tub was filled after three. They had spent the moments in silence, the Doctor’s eyes had stayed trained on Yaz while Yaz’s watched the water rise while tapping her fingers against the side of the tub.

Once it was filled she helped the Doctor up and the Doctor used her free hand to push down her briefs until they were able to fall from her form.

She looked to Yaz and Yaz nodded, helping her move forward until she could set a foot inside the water, carefully testing the heat with her toes before deciding that it was just right and stepping her other foot in. Yaz helped to slowly eased the Doctor down until she was sitting in the water.

Curls of fog rose over the water, blanketing the Doctor’s submerged body while Yaz dipped a washcloth into the water before wringing it out and rubbing soap into it. With her free hand she encircled the Doctor’s right wrist with her fingers and carefully lifted the arm out of the water. 

She began her work, slowly painting the Doctor’s skin with soap to wash away all the dirty remnants from their adventure earlier that day. She made her way up and down that arm before working over her shoulders, her other arm, her legs, her back, and her chest and torso, rubbing soothing circles into the Doctor’s aching flesh.

The Doctor’s eyes slowly began to close, falling as some contented smile spread across her face. The drooping of her eyelids too much to bear, she slowly lost her grip on her consciousness, almost drifting away, only for her grasp to renew with the gentle prodding of her shoulder.

“You, uh-” Yaz’s voice faded and she began to worry her bottom lip between her teeth, the rag hanging above the water, dripping. “I mean, uh, I only,  _ you _ -”

“Hmm?” The Doctor’s voice was dipped in and oozing with sleep, eyes still barely open.

“All that’s left is between your legs.” Yaz’s eyes screwed shut and her teeth ground together.

“You’ve already done between of my le-” The Doctor stopped her uncoordinated gestures to her legs once she saw Yaz’s face, “Oh.” She reached for the rag and made quick work of washing the rest of herself while Yaz made herself busy by fetching a few towels.

Once she was finished she let the rag fall back to the tub with a wet plop and Yaz was back at her side. She reached her hand up towards her. “A lil’ help?”

Yaz wrapped her fingers around the Doctor’s wrist in a secure grip before pulling her up slowly, her skin shaded pink from the heat. Water dripped down from her skin and made its presence known by the sound of drops on water.

The Doctor quickly leaned down to unplug the drain, watching shortly as the water began to swirl away. Once she was satisfied with the sight she turned back to Yaz, who had been holding out a towel for her.

After helping her get out and dry off she curled her arms beneath the Doctor’s neck and knees and lifted until she was being carried nestled into Yaz’s chest. She fell asleep there.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yo  
> my tumblrs: @nonbinaryriotchild  
> thanks for reading !


End file.
